


La boulette !

by malurette



Category: Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk (Audio Play)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où un bête parchemin cause des dégâts encore plus bêtes !
Kudos: 1





	La boulette !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Aïe, la boulette !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** univers médiévalo-fantastique RPG-esque  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** une compagnie quelconque, le Ranger/la Magicienne  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** les RPGs médiévalo-fantastiques sont un peu à tout le monde ; pour le monde de Naheulbeuk, quand j'ai demandé il y a peut-être 15 voire 20 ? ans de ça à Pen of Chaos, il refusait _mordicus_ les fics sur leur œuvre, mais il paraîtrait que ça s'est assoupli depuis... en tout cas, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Aventurier/Magicienne, "étincelles" pour Wayya"> (novembre 06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 235

Le couvercle du coffret s’ouvrit en grinçant, mais sans dévoiler de piège. Juste une légère odeur de moisi.  
« Regardez : un parchemin !  
\- Je le prends !  
\- Montre, montre !  
\- Alooors…  
\- Oh, non ! encore un sort ! y’en a marre, y’en a que pour la magicienne ! râla le Nain.  
\- C’est quoi, comme sort ? » s’enquit l’Elfe, toujours naïvement curieuse.

La magicienne, concentrée sur son parchemin à déchiffrer, ne l’entendit même pas. Dans son effort pour comprendre les runes anciennes, elle les prononçait à mi-voix.  
Et cela suffit à l’activer : quelques étincelles volèrent. Qui touchèrent le Ranger. Lequel se figea sur place, l’air soudain aussi bête qu’une statuette d’Yrfoul enroulée par erreur dans du jambon et abandonnée dans une clairière quelconque.

« Mon dieu, tu l’as touché !  
\- J’espère que ce n’était pas grave… »  
Elle cacha son embarras en replongeant sur son parchemin, vérifiant les runes qu’elle venait de lire, pendant que le Barbare s’emportait :  
« Mais quel boulet !  
\- C’était quoi ce truc ?  
\- Euuh… ça ressemblait à un _Love Charm_ de niveau 2… avoua-t-elle, rougissante.  
\- Ce qui veut dire ? s’affola l’Elfe.  
\- On t’a déjà dit que tu avais de beaux cheveux ? » bafouilla le Ranger, fixant la Magicienne d’un regard confit d’admiration et aussi vide que celui d’un Elfe face à un plan de la Moria, achevant de consterner le reste de la Compagnie...


End file.
